Various embodiments of the invention relate to the synthesis of stabilized aluminum nanoparticles, and more particularly, to a method of producing hydrogen from the reaction of stabilized aluminum nanoparticles with water.
The desire for the development of technologies which utilize hydrogen gas for power generation has increased in recent years. However, the use of hydrogen for such applications requires readily available, safe, and environmentally friendly access to hydrogen.
It is known that the reaction of aluminum with water yields hydrogen gas:2Al+6H2O→2Al(OH)3+3H2  (1)2Al+4H2O→2ALO(OH)+3H2  (2)2Al+3H2O→Al2O3+3H2  (3)
However, these reactions are limited due to the natural occurrence of a protective aluminum oxide shell on the surface of the aluminum. The stability of aluminum oxide prevents air and moisture from accessing the underlying aluminum metal.
To address these problems and facilitate the generation of hydrogen, various attempts have been made to alter the reaction, such as the addition of strong bases, the application of high temperatures, or activation of the aluminum metal. For example, it has been found that by dissolving aluminum in liquid gallium, the formation of the aluminum oxide shell is prevented, thus allowing the aluminum-water reaction to proceed. However, the procedure for such a reaction is complex.